


Into the Lion's Den

by orphan_account



Series: Sina Super Squad [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dogs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi did not get the memo on Bring Your Pet To Work Day. If he did, he wouldn't have bothered showing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Lion's Den

It was Tuesday, the day after the intern spilled coffee on him, when the aforementioned intern brought a white blob made of fur and dog spit.

Levi had come in early today. Early enough to ensure that he was the first in his floor. He'd locked himself in his room, the sort of classy rooms only Class A supers had, and spent his morning reading on the dirt they had on super villains.

Nothing interesting, of course. Except for that bit about a string of robberies occurring on the west side. There was something odd about that because who in their right mind would steal batteries?

In the afternoon, there was a knock on his door and Levi had an inkling as to who it was.

“Isn't it too early for your dismissal time, brat?”

“Good afternoon to you, too,” replied Rogue with a bright smile. “And I bought pie. I'm not sure you'd like them, but Mutti makes the best.”

There was a bark after he'd spoken and that was probably when Levi realized that something was off.

“His name is Harro,” said Rogue with something akin to pride bubbling in his voice, “and he's a Samoyed.” He ruffled the mutt's fur which caused the mutt to bark. “Go on and greet Black Corporal, Harro.”

“No,” replied Levi immediately when he saw this glint in Harro's eyes. It was a feral glint. The sort of glint that said that he'd be placing slobbery kisses all over Levi's mask. “If you know what's good for you, you do not let that fat furry thing near me.” He looked at Rogue sternly and added, “Are we clear on this?”

Rogue straightened his posture and said, “Yes, sir!” The end of his sentence was punctuated by a bark from his dog.

“And what have I said about the sir?”

“Drop it, sir!” Rogue's eyes comically widened – if that was even possible because the kid's eyes were  _huge_ and bright and they were a really nice shade of green that reminded Levi of lazy summers spent in the countryside before a lot of shit happened but that was beside the point – as he noticed his mistake. “I mean Black Corporal.”

Levi could not help the frown on his face. “Are you doing this on purpose, apprentice Rogue?”

“No,” said Rogue, and the way he said it was so painfully blunt that it couldn't have been anything else except the truth, “it just, kind of, um, slipped. It felt right.” His ears were pinking. “If you haven't noticed, you're very passionate about your image. It's like. You're intense.”

Levi snorted. “That's because I don't have an image.” Everything he did was a hundred percent Levi. Half because he didn't care about what people thought about him, half because his acting was shit and he was stuck with this kind of inexpressive, intimidating face. Stupid fresh grads and their stupid ideas about what supers did with their non-combat time. “This isn't the fucking entertainment industry.”

Rogue's reply was quick to come. “I've never thought about it that way!” He took a deep breath. Cute, it was like he was reigning himself. Or maybe not cute because Levi still hadn't forgiven the fucker for ruining his Monday suit. “It's in general, you know. Like you're pretty intense all the time.”

Levi gave him a look. That sort of look that said that they were not on the same page. “And why did you opt to bring your mutt today?”

Rogue blinked and stared at Levi. “It's on the memo on the lounges.” He smiled. “It was actually pretty cool because Harro's,” at this, the dog yipped and nudged Rogue's palm with his nose, “normal caretaker wasn't available today.”

Levi's eyes narrowed. “What memo?”

“The one on the lounges, si– Black Corporal.” When the frown on Levi's face deepened, Rogue added, “The one about Bring Your Pet To Work Day.”

Regretting wasn't one of the things Levi did, but he sure felt it in spades as he realized that he wasn't one for socializing with the other supers – or other people in general – thus, he avoided staff lounges like the plague and was therefore unable to read the said memo.

However, regret soon gave way to irritation. It was protocol that memos were supposed to be handed out to everyone, even through email. Being the paranoid guy he was, Levi had a feeling that Mad Scientist had a hand in this shit.

And what kind of place had a  _Bring Your Pet To Work Day_ anyway?

As Harro the Samoyed began to jog around him and clamor for his attention – generally become a terribly noisy fluffball – Levi wondered why he even had the heart to think that Sina Super League was a normal place to work at.

“Harro's really friendly, but it's amazing how he just warms up to you instantly,” said Rogue. He had the biggest grin on his face.

And Levi had the biggest inclination to punch the intern.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't that he had anything against animals, it was just that they turned out to be very, very, very . . . not like him to associate with. Especially if they were large balls of white, white fur like Harro the Samoyed who had, apparently, come to like Levi due to some cosmic miracle.

He hovered around Levi (just like Rogue). He liked barking when Levi was doing important things (somewhat like Rogue). He never seemed to get tired of doing things in a way that spoke volumes about his attention span (like Rogue whom Levi suspected to have attention deficit problems).

To sum it all up, like man, like dog.

Others would have probably found it endearing. Levi just thought it was stupidly fitting.

For the record, he liked the dog more. Because the dog – now elevated to first-name basis and was therefore now Harro the Samoyed – had tried to eat Mad Scientist's capybara when they, the wo/man not the capybara, that was, paid Levi a visit with the intent of pulling him down to one of the lounges to have him socialize with everyone else.

It had only taken a gentle coaxing from Rogue to have Harro release its hold on the capybara but, if Mad Scientist's horrified face and immediate retreat was any indicator, the damage was done.

For the trouble, Levi gave Harro a pat on the back, at which Harro barked and laid his head on Levi's lap.

This had Rogue looking like he was shitting bricks. “Oh no, don't bother Black Corporal – ”

“If it's shedding season, I'm shaving him,” said Levi as he went back to work. Work being reading other people's paperwork and trying to remember what the fuck he did last week that was worthy of being put on paper.

Oh, right, the Colossals.

It was funny the way the novelty, the excitement of saving the world, or at least the fair city of Sina, wore off after the first one hundred times. Then again, this was Levi and Levi had managed to become comfortable with a boring daily routine of being the champion of justice, a very violent champion of justice at that, since day one.

Either that or he  _could_ blame his shit acting skills and his general disposition.

Rogue had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. It was almost as if he'd become privy to some secret weakness Levi had. “Harro's really fun to be around.”

“Shut the fuck up and give me a cup of coffee or whatever it is fucking interns do.”

“Yes, sir!”

Levi was only giving himself a few more days before he punched the intern.

 


End file.
